Feel
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Ai begitu senang saat menemukan penawar APTX 4869, namun ada yang janggal di hatinya begitu Conan menyebutkan nama Ran/.../ Shiho POV, ABAL, GAJE, My First Fic! RnR?


Disclaimer: Detective Conan (C) Aoyama Gosho

Story: Feel (C) BloodStained B-Rabbit

Warning(S): OOC, AU _*Maybe?*_ , Judul nggak nyambung! Shiho POV, My First fic!

Shiho POV

Aku berjalan di jalan setapak yang kulalui. Daun pohon _Mapple_ berguguran di sekitar jalan yang ku lalui. Cukup indah. Aku, Shiho Miyano seorang gadis yang menciptakan ramuan yang menjadi senjata makan tuan untukku. Menyesal. Rasa itulah yang kupikirkan sejak lama, namun semuanya berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai merasakan yang namanya…

Saat itu aku seperti seekor kerang. Kerang yang terombang-ambing di samudra yang luas, tidak tahu kapan berakhirnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah terus mengikuti arus. Itulah yang kualami. Seperti seekor kerang, kerang yang kesepian.

Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia. Dia yang memiliki nasib dan takdir yang sama denganku, yaitu menyusut menjadi seorang anak kecil dan diincar oleh organisasi. Saat bertemu dengannya, aku sedikit merasa bersyukur dan bahagia bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Ternyata masih ada yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku ini, meski aku tidak mampu untuk mengatakan akan kebahagiaan ini.

Aku mengangkat wajah, kemudian menunduk lagi. Ku amati lekuk tubuhku yang sudah berhasil kembali seperti semula. Yah, aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menemukan penawar racun itu, tapi—aku kehilangan lagi. Kehilangan lagi akan orang yang aku sayangi. Menyedihkan.

Aku, Shiho Miyano – dengan topeng Ai Haibara merasakan untuk pertama kalinya yang namanya cinta. Kata orang cinta itu indah, cinta itu semanis permen gulali yang ramai di musim panas, tapi bagiku semua sama—Cinta memang indah –indahnya saat kita merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya, tapi kalau untuk patah hati, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan akan mimpi belaka. Mimpi akan hasrat untuk memilikinya. Aku tahu itu.

"Sudahlah…" ucapku mencoba tegar. Namun, tidak dapat kupungkiri kalau air mata ini membajiri pipiku. Aku menangis lagi? Yah, ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya aku menangis setelah aku meninggalkan semuanya – termasuk dia. Di mana aku memilih jalan lain untuk menghindar, menghindar dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Rasanya—sakit? Huh, apa aku punya hati? Rasanya tidak. Hati ini beku, seperti es di kutub, namun dengan mudahnya dia –Shinichi Kudo dengan topengnya Conan Edogawa- merusak semuanya. Membuat es ini bobrok dan merasakannya yang namanya cinta.

Cinta? Aku tidak tahu apa semua itu, karena selama ini aku hanya bertaut dengan beberapa benda ilmiah. Yang namanya cinta sangtlah jauh dari jangkauanku, itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Aku harus ke mana?" entah sudah berapa kali aku berucap hal itu, yang jelas aku mengatakan kenyataannya, bahwa sekarang ini aku tidak punya tempat di mana-mana lagi.

BRUK! Aku terjatuh kelelahan. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisku. Aku ingin berdiri, namun tenagaku tidak cukup lagi. Aku butuh! Aku butuh uluran tangannya! Aku butuh dekapannya! Aku butuh cinta dari—RALAT! Shiho, ku mohon jangan bermimpi lagi. Sudah cukup lama kau bermimpi dan akhirnya kau hanya tersesat lagi. Mimpi. Kalau aku memilih mimpi dan kenyataan, yang kupilih adalah mimpi. Aku lebih suka bermimpi dari pada berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pasti. Yah, itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku ingin mati rasanya—aku benar-benar tidak ingin lagi untuk merasakannya. Aku takut. Aku.. aku tidak ingin lagi untuk merasakannya, tapi—tetap saja.

**FLASHBACK!**

Musim Panas.

"Benarkah, Ai!" serumu tidak percaya. Kamu mengangkat tubuhmu dari sofa yang kau duduki. Segera kau menuju ka arahku.

"Benar. Akhirnya penawarnya dapat kutemukan!" aku tersenyum pasti. Bagaimana pun aku pasti senang kalau dia juga ikut senang—bahagia.

"Hebat! Terima kasih, Ai! Kau benar-benar hebat! Dengan begitu, Conan Edogawa telah berakhir dan sekarang giliran Shinichi Kudo yang beraksi kembali!" serumu dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap bak air. "Tunggu aku, Ran!" irisku membulat, kaget. Tunggu? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa nama itu—kau sebutkan?

"Tu-tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan Ran?" tanyaku takut, namun tetap pada ekspresi dingin. Kau membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hei, tujuanku adalah menemukan penawar obat itu bersamamu! Setelah itu, aku kembali dan—dan Ran tidak akan menunggu lagi 'kan?" jawabmu dengan tawa, seketika tubuhku melemas. Kenapa begini? "Mana obatnya, Ai?" kau bertanya padaku, tanpa sedikt pun kau tahu kalau aku—

—terluka. "Ti-tidak mau. Aku tidak mau." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangis. "Tidak akan kuberikan!" teriakku dan segera aku memasuki kamar dan—menangis lagi?

"Ai, hei kenapa denganmu?" kau mengetuk pintu dengan paksa, sedangkan aku terduduk di balik pintu itu—menangis.

"Penawarnya tidak akan kuberikan!" bentakku kasar, namun sedikit isakan. "Pergilah! Carilah obat itu sendiri!" perintahku, kemudian suaramu merendah.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau ini kenapa, sih? Yang tahu obat penawarnya cuma kamu saja, tahu." Ucapmu santai—aku menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Aku takut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan kuberikan!" aku membalas. Dengan cepat, aku melempar penawar obat itu hingga menggelinding jauh dariku. "Aku tidak ingin kembali!" ucapku dengan keegoisan, "Aku lebih suka dengan kehidupan ini!" lanjutku. Kau berbicra lagi.

"Hei. Kau masih mau bersama Ayumi dan semuanya? Atau jangan-jangan—kau suka dengan Mitsuhiko, ya?" kau tertawa kecil, Aku semakin geram.

"TIDAK! Aku benci semua orang! Aku benci! Benci! Benci!" kamu berhenti bicara sejenak. Aku menari nafas, mencoba tegar. "Aku benci dengan semuanya! Tapi, tapi aku—kamu—Aku suka padamu, Kudo-_kun_!" TIDAK! Kenapa terucap? Bagaimana ini?

Aku menyandarkan diriku di pintu, dapat aku rasakan mataku yang memanas. "Hei, Ai?" kau kembali berucap, namun sepertinya lebih dekat—apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku? "Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan, Ai, tapi—" kau mengurungkan ucapanmu.

"Pergilah. Tidak akan pernah kuberikan penawar itu." ucapku dingin, kau tertawa heran.

"Ha ha ha. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau memang mau Ai begitu." Ucapmu, Aku terbelalak. "Kalau memang aku akan kecil selamanya—mungkin aku masih bisa menyukai Ai." Mataku memanas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku akan membuka pintu ini? Pintu yang membatasi kami, tapi— "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya—Ai datang, ya ke pesta kembang api nanti malam!" ucapmu, setelah itu semuanya hening. Mungkin kau telah pergi kembali ke rumah kekasihmu itu.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Setidaknya—ucapannya itu sangatlah membuatku senang. Meski aku tidak tahu, apa itu bohong atau kau bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mengangkat tubuhku, langkah kakiku membawa tubuhku menuju ke ranjang, tempat aku membuat penawar itu menggelinding hingga jauh dariku. Ku masukkan tanganku ke bawah ranjang – mencoba untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dan BINGO! Aku mendapatkannya! Penawar obat itu—segera aku membuka penutupnya.

"Penawar ini telah sempurna. Berarti tuhan memang mengatakan—" aku tersenyum tipis—butiran bola kecil turun dari pelupuk mataku. "—Berpisalah dengannya. Dia—sudah ada yang memilikinya, Shiho Miyano—" tanpa memikirkan hati kecilku, akhirnya aku meminum penawar itu. Setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai merasakan reaksinya—

Aku berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah yang kuyakini adalah rumah keluarga Mouri. Aku mengetuk pintu itu dan muncullah seorang gadis berparas manis, Ran Mouri. Dia terlihat terheran-heran saat melihatku. Wajar saja. Tidak ada yang mengenalku saat ini.

"Maaf, kau siapa, ya? Apa ingin bertemu dengan ayahku?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran, aku menggeleng. "Lalu siapa?"

"Conan Edogawa." Jawabku singkat. Dia kemudian tersenyum paham.

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil—Eh?" dia, Ran Mouri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya dia keheranan saat aku menahan tangannya dan meletakkan beberapa pil obat di telapak tangannya yang seukuran dengan telapak tangan milikku. "Apa ini?" tanyanya masih penasaran, aku memantapkan letak kacamataku.

"Berikan padanya, Conan Edogawa." Ucapku yang terdengar seperti perintah. "Bilang saja bahwa obat ini dari Ai Haibara—" aku tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkannya, dapat kudengar teriakannya deri kejauhan yang terus menyebut 'Ai-_chan_'. Sepertinya identitasku ketahuan olehnya. Sudahlah. Toh, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Langit musim panas dihiasi dengan kembang api yang merekah di langit. Sangat indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menonton festival kembang api musim panas, tapi—lagi-lagi sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, identitasku telah diketahui oleh Ran, dan pasti—_dia_ juga telah meminum penawar itu.

Aku berjalan menghampiri stand permen gulali. Dengan uang yang kumiliki, aku membeli sebuah permen gulali. "Manis." Ucapku menilai. Inilah yang membuat anaka-anak menyukai permen gulali. Pasti karena rasa manisnya. Saat asyik memakan permen gulali itu, aku melihat_nya_—

"Kudo?" irisku membulat saat menangkap sosoknya di antara kerumunan pasangan. Syukurlah dia meminum penawar itu. Sekarang, dirinya sama sepertiku, yaitu kembali ke sosok tubuh yang sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya tertawa manis bersama Ran, "_Sayonara, _Kudo-_kun_.." gumamku kemudian menjauh dari festival itu. Aku tidak berlari seperti sosok buronan, tapi aku berjalan santai—karena mana mungkin dia mengejarku. Bukannya ada Ran? Tanpaku, hidupnya masih bisa berputar tanpa perasaan bersalah. Karena itu aku—

—aku tidak menyesal telah membantumu, Kudo-_kun_.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Menarik. Kenangan itu kembali merasuki kepalaku. Apa sebenarnya aku ikhlas meninggalkannya? Fuh, aku benar-benar bodoh telah menyukainya, bagaimana pun ada Ran 'kan? Mana mungkin dia melirikku yang merupakan dalang dari penderitaannya. Yah, orang yang menciptakan obat itu (APTX4869)

"Bodoh," ucapku sambil memegang keningku. "Aku bo—"

"Kau memang bodoh, Sherry."

DEG! Apa? Suara itu—

"K-kau—" aku menelan ludah saat melihat sosok di antara kegelapan malam itu. Dia Gin! Tidak! Kenapa harus dia yang muncul.

"Wah.. kau sepertinya telah menemukan penawarnya, Sherry. Benar 'kan?" dia menyeringai licik, aku merasa semakin terpojok. Katakutanku bertambah saat dia mengarahkan ujung pistol tepat di pelipisku—meski dari kejauhan.

"Huh, kau mau membunuhku dari jarak seperti itu? Tidak akan pernah mengenaiku, tahu." Ucapku meremehkan, "Hei, Gin mendekatlah. Agar cara kematianku bisa menyenangkan bagimu!" perintahku, dia (Gin) menyeringai lagi.

"Sherry.. kau meremehkan kekuatan tembakanku, ya? Yah.. asal kau tahu, meskipun dari kejauhan, aku bisa menikmati semuanya. Asalkan kau mati, yang namanya kenikmatan akan benar-benar terasa menyenangkan." Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh hasrat untuk membunuhku. Tidak apa-apa.

"Begitukah? Silahkan, Gin." Ucapku, kemudian memejamkan mataku. Apa kalau aku membuka ke dua mata ini aku akan melihat surga? Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak juga? Mungkin mereka telah menungguku di sana.

"Hehehe." Gin mulai menekan pelatuk pistolnya—dan aku hanya memperkuat pejaman mataku. "Matilah, Sherry!"

—**DOR!**

Semuanya gelap. Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh peluru yang menembus tengkorakku mencapai klimaksnya—sakit dan ringan? Sangat ringan. Apa aku telah menginjak surga? Kalau begitu—

Aku tersenyum, masih sempat melihat sosok Gin yang tertawa licik. "_Sayonara, _Kudo-_kun_. Dan Gin—kita ke _Neraka _bersama, ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum seakan-akan menangatakan bahwa Gin masuk ke dalam perangkapku—seketika semuanya menjadi gelap saat sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di antara kami—

**Normal POV**

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini.." Shinichi memegang sebuah Koran dengan tubuh gemetar dan tidak percaya. "Gin telah mati?" Shinichi sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di kediaman Profesor Agasa.

"Benar. Tapi lihatlah yang di bagian tengah, Shinichi." Perintah Agasa, Shinichi segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Koran itu lagi, seketika matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Shiho Miyano yang diduga bekas anggota Organisasi Hitam juga mati? Dia ditemukan di tempat kejadian bersama mayat Gin!" Shinichi menaikkan intonasinya, sangat tidak percaya, mungkin.

"Benar, berarti yang membunuh Gin mungkin adalah Ai. Itulah yang kudengar." Jelas Agasa, Shinichi meremas tinjunya.

"Si-sial.. Ai.." sulit ditahan. Meski pun Shinichi adalah lelaki, tapi menahan emosi akan kematian orang yang cukup berarti baginya sangatlah membuat dia terpukul. Apalagi jikalau keberadaan gadis itu sangat spesial di hatinya. *Halah*

**BLACK ORGANISASION**

"Tidak kusangka, Gin mati kutu di tangan Sherry."

"Yah, mengejutkan sekali, ya?" beberapa tepukan menggema di ruangan itu, tampaklah beberapa orang pria menakutkan dengan seragam serba hitam pekat.

"Tunggu, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah."

Percakapan misterius itu terdengar jelas. Namun, belum dapat di tebak siapa pelaku yang berbicara itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku berada di tempat itu saat Gin menembak Sherry, tapi sepertinya Sherry kelewatan cerdik—sampai-sampai sebuah bom tersimpan di balik jaket miliknya—dan begitulah. Bersamaan Sherry mati, Gin pun mati di tangan Sherry, mengejutkan." Ucap Vermouth tiba-tiba.

"Wah.. wah.. Sherry memang menarik. Gadis itu benar-benar sebuah sejarah di organisasi kita. Hha, aku salut akan keberaniannya. Nah, sudahlah, Gin dan Sherry sudah mati, sekarang kita harus merampas penawar itu dari tangan Shinichi Kudo. Kita berangkat!"

Kemudian, para pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu berlalu – meninggalkan ruangan gelap di sekitar gang tua itu. Sekarang, incaran mereka berpindah arah dan menuju ke pada seorang Detektif muda SMU yang diyakini bernama 'Shinichi Kudo'

**E N D**

**A/N: Hai **_**senpai**_**! Fic ABAL nan GAJE pertama milik saya. Saya tahu fic ini menyedihkan untuk dibilang bagus, tapi fic ini juga gak jelek 'kan ? Nah kalau ada di antara para **_**senpai**_** yang setuju dengan pendapat saya—minta ****Reviews**** –nya dong! Bagi yang tidak setuju juga gak apa-apa, 'kan bisa menjadi masukan saya yang masih junior ini o**

**Tambahan: ****Saya tidak memasukkan banyak nama dari anggota organisasi Hitam, karena saya kurang tahu semua namanya secara detail _**

**MIND TO REVIEWS?**


End file.
